The Grave
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: They're now seperated and very successful in their careers. Now after 20 years, the gang all meet up once again after a tragic death of the person they truly adore. On the day of the ceremony, two pairs of eyes connect again just like back in high school.
1. The Morning News

'Twas the week before exams, Blue managed to upload a new story before hitting the books. Haha, what an intro ;)). I made this plot before I fell asleep the night before :D. I am still working on the first chapter of "Matchmaker" but I keep on forgetting the next thing I want to add in that chapter. So here it is, my new story! If I don't get more than 5 reviews, I will so not update this... which is bad 'cause I already have the second chapter in mind (Yes, I am that mean and crazy... ask my fellow writers XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story.

Note: This story is kinda AU because 1) The person I "killed" is not really dead and 2) The whole babygate never happened. The gleeks here are in their mid-30s.

* * *

It was a windy Thursday during the early morning in the residence of Rachel Berry, one of the most famous and successful singers ever to hit the big time. She was found in her luxurious living room filled with leather couches, a flat screen television, wooden carved tables and everything else fit for a superstar. This brunette was in her plain white shirt and soft pink shorts and was sitting comfortably in one of the said couches and browsing through one of her treasured photo albums. This particular book filled with her memories was her special favourite. The album contained with all her precious moments with the people she has met a long time ago... glee club.

So many captured actions from their highs and lows. One was the time when the young Finn and Puck were carrying Quinn and herself then throwing them over the edge of the pool. Another was a silly one where Mercedes was holding up a plastic but realistic toy fish right in front of a blindfolded Brittany during a Halloween party at Santana's. The following page, the first picture she saw made her heart flutter with giddy and excitement. Her close friend Quinn shot this one and gave it to her as a small gift. It was an against-the-light picture. Simple, but beautiful. The lighting was perfectly casted by two figures: one male and one female. The male was hugging her tight around her petite waist, her hands rested on his chest. Her weight was on her right leg while her left leg was bent and her toes were on the cool, green grass. Even though the light did no favours to the features of the two, she could still tell that his eyes were piercing through her own. The lighted parted thought their hair, one was long and luscious and the other was a rocker mohawk.

Before she can contemplate more on this snapshot, the phone rang. Rachel gently closed the album and leaned over to the side of the couch and reached for the telephone. She grabbed the phone with both her hands and settled it beside her before picking it up.

"Hello?" She said in a casual tone. But she began to worry when she heard heavy breathing from the other side.

"...Ra-Rachel?" It was Tina, the well-known glam-punk rocker. But it sounds like she dropped her facade this time.

"Tina? What's wrong?" Rachel started to twist the phone cord nervously, not caring if it is a unending knot.

"I-I... Well, umm... Y-Y-You see..." She started to stammer, to which the brunette did a silent chuckle but felt guilty afterwards because her friend is practically breaking down over the phone.

"C-Can I just come over?" Tina choked on a sniffle.

"Sure, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks, be there in a while." Tina hanged up before Rachel could say goodbye.

Rachel put down the telephone as she leaned back and exhaled deeply. She never heard her friend so fragile and earthly which made her more anxious as it is. She raked a hand through her brown mane and stood up as she climbed up the stairs to change into something more appropriate. She got out a black tank top, white knee-high Capri and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. She started to head downstairs and directed herself inside the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water to try to calm her growing nerves. By the time she finished her third glass, the doorbell rang. She paced herself before reaching the door. Rachel opened the door to see not only Tina, but Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Brittany was with her, all looking so depressed and hopeless. Without saying anything, she ushered all of them inside and closed the door. She waited a while for their weird behaviour because she distinctly remembered that they were never this sad all at the same time. She proceeded to her living room to see each one of them looking like they were about to be shot in the head

"Who died?" She bluntly asked.

Their response was a mix of a death and a sorrowful glare.

"Did you read the newspaper?" Quinn resorted in a clam but dark voice.

"Not yet." Rachel lamely answered.

"Where is it?" Kurt said with the same amount of emotion as Quinn's.

"Kitchen table."

Mercedes took it to herself as she entered the kitchen then came back with the periodical in her hand. She forcefully shoved it in front of Rachel, letting her get it before sitting back to where she was.

"Page 3, Article B." Santana instructed her friend with grief.

Rachel flipped through the pages before finding the article. She read the title out loud. "Ex-High School Teacher, Shot At Night"

Everyone inclined their head towards Rachel as she read the headline whilst her eyes slightly widened.

"Former Spanish teacher and glee club director William Schuester," she felt her eyes watered as she read her dear mentor's name. "was found dead just outside his house at 2:39am. Officials mentioned that he was strangled against his car then was shot in the temple. Neighbours shared to the police that they heard screaming and cussing outside at night. They also heard a struggle before glass breaking. As soon as the silence approached, the anonymous neighbour rushed next door with a flashlight to see the victim's body battered, his head was bleeding excessively. The witness saw a small portion of the killer, the person had blonde hair peeping out of the cap. The neighbour immediately called 911, but was useless when he was declared dead." A pause came over Rachel as the tears started to cascade down her cheeks, much like what her friends are doing now. "Fiancée Emma Pillsbury stated that all dear friends are welcome to the upcoming funeral, a week from this Saturday. Lima citizens claimed to be in full support of Ms. Pillsbury, even if they didn't go to William McKinley High School. As of now, officials are still working on this terrible murder..."

Her voice trailed off as she didn't have the heart to continue the story. She let the newspaper slip right through her hands. She instantly dropped down to her knees and covered her now damp face. All of them gathered around her and wrapped her in a broken group hug. The tears she had were like poison against her skin, burning with hate, deceit, sorrow, and utter... lost.


	2. Tears Shed For Two

OMG, I am so sorry for the long update! I had the chapter inside my head but I started to be very interested in Puck's Other Girl. And after a long (and very irritating) nag from Purple, I finally wrote another chapter! This is longer than I planned before, but maybe it's just me :). I give you chappy 2! Read and review please! I was so happy that I got lots of reviews for the first chapter, hope that you'll do it again in this one :D.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story.

AN: Ma-ya (you'll understand why I put this after you read the story :P)

* * *

The dreaded day has come, cursed with dark storm clouds drifting through the infernal sky. Time strolled fast painfully until it was almost time for the burial of William Schuester. The former glee club members slowly prepared for this sorrowful event, especially for Rachel. Famous singers are known for their cheery, upbeat songs, interviews with the hottest television shows, and of course their killer smiles. But that won't work today. So what that she received a call from her agent that her album has gone triple platinum or that she was summoned by the president of the country. Not even the slightest crack of a smile was formed on her beautiful face. All she cared about was how will she control herself, just enough that she won't wallow in her river of unreleased tears. After all, Mr. Schuester was the best teacher, glee club director, confidant and friend she ever had.

She walked out of her luxurious home, wearing a black V-cut dress that reached just above her knees with a sheer black shawl draped over her shoulders and some black stilettos. Letting out a short sniffle, Rachel sauntered her way to her gray Porsche Carrera GT. She entered her vehicle and took a minute to recompose herself. The thick air inside the car made her perspire for a bit, making her run a hand over her face, gently enough not to ruin her light make-up.

_Get it together. Try to keep a brave face. If not for me, do it for your friends._

Taking in one deep breath then exhaled it all out, she made her way out of her driveway and travelled up a small hill not too far outside Lima, Ohio. Each mile she covers, she feels the sky getting darker. She knows that that's not because of the weather, but the mood of the day affected everything around her. Will was a good guy and a great teacher. Although she remembered that she had rough moments with her glee director, but he was the main reason that glee club reached the top in their year. Ever since he took over the glee club, lots of drama has occurred in there. Sue Sylvester went through everything just to bring the club down. She sent her spies so that the members will be torn apart. She even gave their Sectional set list to their rivals. But because of his calm but clever tactics, they were able to win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals, which was a huge thing for each and every one of them.

She arrived a few minutes before the ceremony had started. As she got out, most eyes were on her, since she was famous. She recognized some familiar faces from her high school years, and some were from her friends she gained outside of school. But the rest were merely strangers to her. Rachel slowly made her way up the path where she sought out rows of chairs in front of his coffin.

William Schuester's coffin.

It broke her heart just at the sight of his coffin, what more when she'll see his face. She paced herself to the left side of the place almost at the front, a part of the group of chairs where the people she knows best are positioned: her fellow glee club members back in the days.

The first person she saw was her ex-crush and former male lead of the team: Mr. Finn Hudson. Last thing she heard about was that he is now a very successful player for the New York Giants. The young, petite woman that has his arm wrapped around her shoulders is none other than Quinn Fabray-Hudson with a small baby bump showing beneath her dress. She is a well-known actress, appearing is abundant movies and television shows. They had a rocky journey through high school –considering the love triangle— but they managed to pull through.

Next to Quinn was Mercedes Jones, a charismatic interviewer for the number one entertainment show. Mercedes was seated next to the lady-fabulous Kurt Hummel, who was back from London for this event. He is a travelling fashion designer, starting from Chicago. Both Kurt and Mercedes are the owners of their new clothing boutique called 'Rubies & Sapphires', a well-known and highly eminent store in Michigan.

Tina and Artie are just waiting, with her standing and him next to her beside Finn, who was sitting in the outer most part of the row. Tina Cohen-Chang is part of a famous band with her boyfriend Artie Abrams as guitarist and manager. Though it was tough at first, but with Artie's persistence and intelligence, he started to book the band event after event.

Santana, Matt, Brittany and Mike are standing with one another quietly chatting, not too far from the group. Matt has his arm wrapped around Santana while her arms are hugging around his torso. Brittany was holding on to Mike's arm while they converse. The four of them are choreographers working together as team for concerts and major events. They recently opened a dance studio called 'Four Aces', with Matt and Mike taking care for break dance and krump, Brittany and Santana for jazz and contemporary all of them together for hip-hop and pair dances.

The last person she noticed was Noah Puckerman. He was standing far from the group, but she could tell that he was just a sad as the rest. He was just staring ahead, probably at his teacher's coffin. Puck was a world-renowned artist, just like Rachel. He is, too, one of the most successful singers to date. He started in bars and clubs, until someone from Hollywood watched him performed one night. That was the turning point of his career. He was immediately sent to LA for a recording contract, which he gladly accepted. Now, he's living his life on the fast lane, not like what he went through back in his teenage years. Beside him was a woman, which Rachel considered that it was his little sister. After all, Abby was really fond of Will when she met him after they won Sectionals. So it would be fitting that she would come to the last moments where he was still above the soil.

She sat on the empty seat next to Kurt, who immediately held her hand tight. He knows that the news hit her hard the most, especially what happened just a week ago. Rachel showed him a small sad smile before he showed one as well. They both turned around to see Emma Pillsbury in an elegant black dress, yet her face was traced with tears. The singer quickly stood up and hugged her former guidance counsellor, which she returned whole-heartedly.

"I'm grateful that you came." Emma whispered to Rachel, but she heard it clearly.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I wouldn't miss this for anything." She assured to her ex-teacher.

"Rachel, high school's over. You can call me Emma now." She said with a tiny grin.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pillsbu—I mean Emma." Rachel gave a slight chuckle then regretted it for doing it.

Emma simply nodded before going to another group of people who were waiting. Rachel gazed upon the coffin from where she was. She partially glared at the wooden structure, deeming it as a curse upon her eyes. But at the same time, it was the only thing that she will remember about Mr. Schuester. Her thoughts were interrupted when Matt placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned his head to the front as they both saw the priest preparing. Both of them sat down and waited for the priest to begin.

The ceremony was agonizingly long for each and every one of them, to the point that it was already the part where the visitors and guests can talk about him. Will's mother and father both came up to express their love to their son and shared some experiences back when he was a kid. Most of them would make the crowd chuckle for a while, just to lighten up the mood. The next to speak was, of course, his fiancée Emma. Almost all of her words were choked in her throat, which was respected by all. They understood the situation she was going through. With one last wipe of her eyes, Emma walked away from the podium, which was immediately occupied by Rachel.

"Mr. Schuester is a man who was genuinely beautiful both on the inside and the outside. I really can't believe that my dearest teacher is gone. The person that made me who I am doesn't step on these grounds anymore. He was the guy who I had a silly crush on but was caring enough to say that it was inappropriate, saving me from a social suicide."

She starts to give out tears, as well as the people who were watching her. But that didn't stop her from speaking probably the last words for her teacher.

"Will was a really big part of not only my life, but for the rest of us as well. It was hard to accept that this wonderful man can no longer be seen by the love of his life, his friends, even his enemies, but more importantly, by his students. I will forever love and respect Mr. Schue, for he helped everyone see the light of barbaric life. Though he is up there, his guidance will always be with us..."

Rachel sniffles over the microphone, with the others copy her action.

"...William Schuester, y-you are the gr-greatest men-t-tor I ev-er met. I-I love you so mu-ch, and you will r-re-main in m-m-y heart-t as I l-live on." She ended her speech as she looked up, tears flowing uncontrollably, imagining that her teacher was listening to every word she said.

She hastily walked back to her seat, receiving a hug from Kurt who was also crying from her speech.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely.

Rachel silently nodded and continued to listen to the ceremony.

People started to stand up as the gather around the place where Mr. Schuester will forever be buried. Each of them was holding either a white or red rose as they watched the casket descend bellow. Everyone threw their flower onto the coffin as it was inching closer to the ground. Rachel was the last one to throw her red rose before they started to shovel the dirt back in the whole. The crowd slowly dispersed, taking their time as this was their last day with Will. The ex-glee members were still standing at his newly-formed grave. No one spoke, no one moved, no one cried. They were just staring down at the crumbled dirt, the saddest look on their faces. Finn shut his eyes as he felt the tears come back to him. Quinn just hugged her husband and buried her face against his chest. He breathed in through his nose before he started to lead his wife away. Everyone just followed his move, except Rachel. She stood there for a couple of more minutes. She felt someone grab her shoulder gently.

"Rachel, you can go home now." She heard Emma's voice echoed through her ears. Rachel just closed her eyes and nodded, not even to turn to look at her.

Emma hesitantly removed her hand from her former student's shoulder before slowly walking away from the grave.

After a few more moments, she opened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She gradually turned around, only to be met by Puck and Abby.

"Hi." Puck said in a low whisper.

"Hey." Rachel responded with a small, sad smile.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm still coping."

Puck slightly nodded at her before getting a gentle nudge on his side.

"So, uh, Rachel. I want to introduce you to someone." He said with uneasy eyes that were on hers before it was shifted towards the girl next to him.

_I already know her, that's Abby. Why would he re-introduce his sister to me?_

Puck wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Rachel, I want you to meet Maia, my wife." He finally concluded and turned his attention to Rachel, staring at her with hurtful eyes.

_I'm screwed. Why did I let myself get married when I'm not even over a high school crush..._

She just looked at him with the same pain. Her tears started to crawl back up as the time flew by them silently.

_Why now, after all these years, I would still act this way around the guy..._

Both of them are feeling the same toughness of their beating hearts.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._


End file.
